Night
by akane wakashimatzu
Summary: La tristeza está matando a Ron. Noticias extrañas y fatales le quitan y devuelven la esperanza, y solo se pregunta si los milagros existen para todos ... o solo no para él. RR!
1. capitulo I

Mientras la observaba, no podía reprimir una sonrisa. El candor infantil que se desprendía de toda ella mientras dormía, era embriagante. Sus labios estaban humedecidos, al igual que su cabello, por la lluvia que empapaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se reprochó. Tal vez ella no tenía que haberlo acompañado. Debería haberse quedado en el castillo, no arriesgando su vida por él, que no valía nada. No tanto como para que ella diese su vida. No ella...  
  
Su ropa estaba desgarrada, mientras que su respiración era un murmullo silencioso, como el rumor de hojas. Estaban albergados en una cueva, mientras la lluvía caia imperiosa sobre el suelo, sobre la tierra del bosque. La sangre había manchado su túnica, pero no le importaba. No quería soltarla, dejarla sola. La acunaba como una bebé, como algo tan frágil y puro que casi no se atrevía a tocar. Retiró unos mechones que tapaban su rostro y nuevamente no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba tan lleno de paz, sus labios tan llenos de besos nuevos, sus brazos de abrazos y sus manos de caricias...  
  
Comenzó a toser. El la apretó más contra su pecho, mientras sentía que los latidos del corazón de la chica eran más debiles. Se asustó. No quería que ella muriese en sus manos. Ni en ninguna parte. La quería viva, alegre, sonriéndole y sonrojándose, corriendo, hablando, peleando... la quería viva. Y junto a él. No sabía quién se aferraba a quién. Si ella, desvalida y débil o él sin esperanzas. Un trueno volvío a iluminar el cielo y el reflejo de la luna brillo en un charco de agua. Se sacó la tunica y abrigo a la muchacha, que castañeaba. Ella le ofreció una ezbosada sonrisa, que lo reconfortó... que le dió un nuevo aliento de vida.  
  
Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras el la observaba embelesado. Se quedaron mirando . Sentía que no podía vivir sin esos ojos alegres. y ella también lo sentía. Ella levantó una mano y acarició su rostro empapado de lágrimas y lluvía. Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, como grabandola. Luego cerró sus ojos. Se había dormido.  
  
Suspiró, mientras tomaba su varita. La dejó apoyada en la pared de la cueva y mientras salía, susurró un  
  
- esperame, vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Caminó a tropezones. Su brazo casi inerte le dolía demasiado. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Mientras toda clase de criaturas estaban al acecho de cualquier presa, él seguía caminando, recogiendo madera. La lluvía volvía a mojar su cabello, pegandolo a su rostro. Unas gotas caían por su frente y resbalaban en la curva de su nariz, para morir en sus labios sedientos. Después de un duro trajecto, volvió a la cueva. y se alegró. Ahi estaba su amigo, sentado en el suelo y respirando aceleradamente. Notó como un hilo de sangre caía de su frente y de su boca.   
  
- has sobrevivido- dijo mientras tiraba la madera al suelo  
  
- claro, no se desharian tan fácil de mí- sonrió, mientras se sacaba la corbata del colegio y se amarraba el brazo, para evitar el sangramiento de una herida profunda.   
  
- no queriamos hacerlo tampoco- rió él. Ambos observaron a la muchacha, que dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa ambigua, misteriosa. De repente, esa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. El muchacho se acercó a ella, mientras el otro preparaba la fogata impaciente.   
  
- no nos dejes- susurró, mientras la abrazaba. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su rostro pecoso, mientras sentía el cuerpo de la chica cada vez más pesado.- no te mueras! te necesito!!!- gritó, mientras el otro muchacho se acercaba a ver que sucedía.  
  
- que ocurre...?  
  
- se nos muere, Harry, se nos va Hermione!- gritó mientras sus ojos estaban emborronados de lágrimas.   
  
- Ron... no llores...- susurró la chica- solo duermo...  
  
- no cierres los ojos, Hermione! no lo hagas!!! por favor...- dijo mientras la abrazaba.- tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, Harry... debemos volver... por Hermione  
  
- estamos perdidos, ron- dijo harry con amargura  
  
- debemos salvarla, demonios!- gritó mientras tomaba en brazos a hermione. la miró y le susurró que no cerrara los ojos.- no me prives de ellos, Hermione. permanece despierta...  
  
- tengo sueño...- susurró, mientras Harry tomaba algunas cosas que tenía, entre ellas su varita. Los tres salieron de la cueva y se encontraron con la lluvia de golpe.   
  
- yo te hablaré... y ya sabes que no me gusta que no me oigan- bromeó ron, mientras una lágrima volvia a decender por su mejilla. Hermione asintió.  
  
- dios mío! es el ford anglia...!- dijo Harry mientras el auto viejo decendía. este abrió sus puertas oxidadas   
  
- ves, daremos un paseo- dijo Ron con voz quebrada, mientras Hermione trataba de no cerrar los ojos. El chico la subió al auto y se sentó en la parte del chofer. Harry se sentó a su lado.  
  
El ford anglia se movía en forma lenta y forzada. Los años en el bosque le habían pasado la cuenta... Ron seguía mirando y hablando con Hermione, mientras Harry se preocupaba del camino.  
  
Una tortuosa hora después, comenzaban a divisarse las luces del castillo. Harry comenzó a reir, alegre. Ron lo imitó en forma silenciosa.  
  
El auto comenzó a desender ruidosamente, mientras se tambaleaba. Ron sujetaba a Hermione y Harry se preparaba para saltar y así ayudarles a decender.  
  
Ron tomó nuevamente a hermione en sus brazos y bajó del auto. Se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo. Harry las abrió y vieron que el comedor se hayaba vacío y oscuro. Ni un alma rondaba por ahí.   
  
- a la enfermería- susurró Harry mientras Ron miraba a todos lados despistado. El chico asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar. cuando llegaron, golpearon la puerta unas tres veces. A los cinco minutos, salió una madame Pomfrey asustada y despeinada.   
  
- quién...? dios mío!- exclamó al ver a los tres chicos- están ...vivos!  
  
- ayudela- dijo Ron mientras las fuerzas se desvanecían en su cuerpo tembloroso. Madame Pomfrey la tomó en brazos y la llevó, con ayuda de Harry, a la camilla más próxima. Le suministro unas copas de una poción verde a los chicos y una morada para Hermione.  
  
- esto es grave, no sé si se va a salvar- dijo madame Pomfrey mientras salía de la enfermería para buscar a todos los profesores.  
  
- si te vas a salvar, no es cierto?- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de ella . La miró y le dió un beso en la frente y tomó su mano. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido abrazado a ella.  
  
- por ti... y por Harry- susurró Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos, vencida por el sueño, el cansancio y el dolor.   
  
  
  
0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0   
  
HoLa! cómo están? ojalá y bien!!!! que les pareció el capitulo de una historia que no sé como empieza ni como termina y que depende de ustedes, solo de ustedes, si sigue o no?  
(cómo que me fuí en la vola...) jajajajajaja , no, en serio... necesito su opinión!! dejenme un review diciendome que les parece, ok? ^_^ es algo raro para mí escribir una historia donde no salga mi draco, pero... hize mi mejor esfuerzo!^__^ !   
me despido, feliz de que hayan leido hasta acá y además de por que al fin terminé la básica !! saludos a todos los octavos generación 2002 de Chile!! yahoo!  
  
  
  
akane wakashimatzu ( te amo slam dunk! hanamichi! eres lo mejor!! ) 


	2. capitulo II

"Night"  
  
capítulo dos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol comenzaba a aparecer tras las rocosas montañas, alumbrando los terrenos del colegio. Un rayo se filtró por entre las blancas cortinas de la enfermería y alumbró el rostro apacible de Hermione, quien dormía con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pálido y de aspecto enfermo. Ron seguía dormido a su lado, tapado por una manta que seguramente le había puesto Pomfrey, pues cerca de ellos, estaba durmiendo harry, con los lentes caídos de un lado a causa de una pata rota, también cubierto por una manta, en una silla.   
  
Pomfrey despertó por los cantos estruendosos de los gallos de Hagrid, y de inmediato, procurando no crear ruido, se levantó. Aun recordaba la conversación despues de que los chicos, creídos muertos, habian vuelto. Y el solo recordarla, le daban escalofríos. Harry había contado todo lo sucedido frente a los profesores y como no, ella habia escuchado. Además de que lo que relató el chico Weasley fue vital para saber que le había ocurido a la pobre muchacha Granger, que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.   
  
Hoy sería transladada al hospital "San Mungo", debido a que su estado era muy delicado como para tratarlo en la enfermería de un colegio. Y eso pomfrey lo entendía mejor que nadie.   
  
Se puso sus atuendos de enfermera y se dispuso a salir de su pequeña habitación, para revisar el estado de los chicos.  
  
  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la conmovió realmente que Ronald Wealsey estuviese aun al lado de Hermione Granger, con una mano tomada a la de ella y su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, durmiendo. LLegó a él y lo movió un poco, para despertarlo. El chico al primer movimiento brusco se levantó de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- que ocurre?!- preguntó. Pomfrey le sonrió.  
  
- nada muchacho, solo quería recomendarte que duermas en una de las camillas, tu también necesitas cuidados...  
  
- no, me quedo aqui- dijo sentandose en la silla que habia ocupado toda la noche.- y Harry?  
  
- esta durmiendo allá- le indicó con la cabeza en lugar donde dormía el chico. Luego, su mirada se posó en Hermione, que tenía unas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, que ahora permanecían cerrados, y su boca se hallaba lijeramente abierta, para permitirle un poco más de aire a sus pulmones debilitados. Un peso en su hombro la hizo mirar a su lado.  
  
- no se preocupe, Pompy. En el hospital la atenderán tanto o mejor , si es que eso se puede, que aqui- dijo Dumbledore mirandola dulcemente detras de sus lentes de media luna.  
  
- lo sé- dijo Pomfrey volviendo a mirar a la chica, con tristeza en los ojos.  
  
- vamos, debo ir con los profesores, para organizarnos... si Voldemort esta en el auge de su poder ahora, necesitamos hacerlo. - dijo Dumbledore y con un movimiento de varita, desaparecio.   
  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se topo con un sol radiante iluminando la enfermería. Le dolía aun el brazo, pero no tanto como antes.   
  
Al principio no se acordaba de muchas cosas, pero todos los recuerdos acudieron en tropel a su cabeza adolorida.   
  
-Voldemort.- susurró. La verdad es que todo había pasado tan rápido que no tenía ninguna imagen clara en su memoria, pero las que recordaba permanecían extremadamente vívidas. Recordaba cuando habían recibido la amenaza de Voldemort, cuando había decidido ir a enfrentarlo junto a Ron, y que Hermione les había seguido, en secreto. ¡Qué miserable había sido él, que no había podido defenderla...! Si de bebé había derrotado a Voldemort sin ni siquiera proponérselo, por qué ahora que tenía 17 años no podía? Seguramente era que el hechizo que su madre le habia dejado, se desvanecía... demonios... que miserable se sentía al ver a hermione asi! Al borde de la muerte... pero no quería imaginarse como se sentía Ron... como se sentía al ver a la chica que amaba en secreto hace siete años, enferma.   
  
- señor, quiere acostarse en una camilla?- ofreció Pomfrey.   
  
- no, no, gracias- negó Harry levantándose y acercándose a donde estaban Ron y Hermione- pero... puede darme un poco más de esa poción? aun me duele el cuerpo...- le susurró.  
  
- Harry, deberías hacerle caso a Pomfrey- dijo Ron. Harry le sonrió.- yo no estoy mal, Ron.Pero tú...  
  
- yo tampoco- respondió Ron mirando a Hermione- pero ...ella sí. Qué haríamos si se nos fuera, Harry? Qué haría yo sin ella?  
  
- no se preocupen, la van a transladar- dijo Pomfrey ofreciéndole un vaso de poción a Harry  
  
- a donde?- preguntó Harry  
  
- al hospital San Mungo.- respondió la enfermera fijandose en como el pelirrojo muchacho trataba de disimular sus lágrimas.  
  
- yo iré con ella, necesito saber como está- dijo Ron tomando la mano de hermione.- debo... cuidarla...  
  
Harry y Pomfrey le dirigieron una mirada compadecida a Ron, por que se expresaba en su pecoso rostro y en sus ojos azules el dolor que sentía.  
  
- cuando será el translado?- preguntó Harry sentándose en el borde de una camilla  
  
- creó que hoy.- dijo Pomfrey- el director y los profesores estan organizándose.  
  
- tengo que ir a ver- dijo Harry  
  
- no, usted se queda aquí- le regaño Pomfrey.  
  
  
- estarás bien, Hermione...- susurró Ron, ausente a la conversación que mantenían Harry y la enfermera, con la voz quebrada-... tan bien, que cuando salgas del hospital te pediré que seas mi esposa... te parece?  
  
En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó una sutil sonrisa.   
  
  
  
  
- iremos ahora- entro Snape a la enfermería, con un rostro enfadado.  
  
- calma, severus- dijo Pomfrey haciendole recordar que estaban en una enfermería.- ahora, haz dicho?  
  
- si, ahora. Albus y Minerva vienen ahora.- dijo mientras miraba a Hermione.- tan mal está?- preguntó en un susurro. Pomfrey asintió levemente  
  
- puede morir... y creo que no solo ella...- dijo  
  
- que..?  
  
- bien, vamonos!- dijo Albus entrando a la enfermería acompañado de la profesora Mcgonagall, acompañado además, de unos brujos vestidos de blanco. Ron se levantó.  
  
- puedo ir?- preguntó más en tono de aviso que de pregunta. Dumbledore posó sus ojos cálidos en él  
  
- bueno muchacho.- respondió  
  
- yo, también voy- dijo Harry bajandose de la camilla donde estaba sentado.  
  
- bien, vayan los dos. Les mandaremos lechuzas a los Weasley, para que no se preocupen.- Dumbledore observaba como los medimagos tomaban a Hermione y la colocaban en una camilla invisible.- bien, vamos.- dijo y luego, con un movimiento de varita, todos los presentes menos pomfrey, desaparecieron.  
  
- que no mueran- pidió pomfrey en un suspiro.  
  
  
**  
  
  
- por aqui!! - gritó una enfermera en cuanto llegaron. Ron trató de seguirlos, pero se lo impidieron. Los medimagos desaparecieron con hermione tras una esquina, ante la vista suplicante de Ron.   
Harry le sonrió.  
  
- estará bien. Vamos a sentarnos y... a esperar- dijo   
  
- solo nos queda esperar?- preguntó Ron afectado  
  
- me temo que si- dijo Mcgonagall, que permanecía junto a ellos, pues Dumbledore había acompañado a los medimagos y Snape se encontraba tramitando lo necesario para que las intervenciones que tendrían que hacer los médicos para curar a Hermione no tuvieran complicaciones.   
  
Largas tres horas de espera, y un medimago de blanco salió con un rostro decepcionado a la sala donde estaba Ron y los demás. El muchacho salió disparado donde el doctor y lo invadió con preguntas.  
  
- ¿cómo esta? ¿se mejorará? - Ron estaba realmente impaciente. El doctor le puso una mano en el hombro, para que se calmara y le prestara la atención necesaria que debía tener el comunicado que iba, muy a su pesar, a dar.   
  
- Ud es Ronald Weasley...?- preguntó el doctor. Ron asintió levemente, asustado.  
  
- tenemos malas noticias.- dijo el doctor.- la muchacha puede que se mejore, pero...  
  
- pero??!-Ron estaba realmente nervioso ante el mutismo del doctor, que parecía que iba a dictar una condena.  
  
- puede que el producto se desprenda- dijo finalmente, mientras palmeaba su hombro.  
  
- producto?- preguntó ron sin entender- que producto?!!- el doctor lo miró, entristecido. Esto sería peor que lo que pensó... Lo malo de ser medimago era, precisamente, dar ese tipo de avisos.   
  
- no sabía que la señorita tenía cuatro meses de embarazo?- preguntó el doctor. Ron abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Un montón de preguntas comenzaban a retumbar en sus oidos, dolorosas preguntas...su corazón latía bruscamente y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.  
  
- eso quiere decir...- Ron no se atrevió a seguir. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer su mirada, mientras movía la cabeza, incrédulo.  
  
- puede que pierda su hijo, señor Weasley- continuó el doctor mirando a un Ronald Weasley, pálido, dolido y confundido.   
  
- Mi hijo...- dijo Ron en un hilo de voz, imperceptible, mientras hundía sus dedos en su cebellera rojiza y miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. "Que todo fuese un sueño... un mal sueño" pidió mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Segundos después, se desplomó.  
  
- sientelo en una silla- dijo el doctor a Harry. - enfermera...!-Una enfermera se acercó   
corriendo.- Este hombre se ha desmayado y...  
  
- Doctor!! - gritó la mujer, interrumpiendo. El doctor la miró algo asombrado- La paciente que transladaron de Hogwarts!! tiene que venir ahora!!!  
  
- Que ocurre?- preguntó el doctor, asustado.   
  
- Algo que no debería ocurrir...- dijo ella, casi aguantando la respiración.  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capítulo 2  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
holaaa!!! espero que este capítulo no les paresca mal... pero iba a ser peor!! -_-u es que la creatividad se me ha ido de las manos y he tenido que correr kilometros para alcanzarla!! que escurridisa que es...¬_¬ pero bueno, algo ni tan malo ha salido en mi etapa de bloqueo... les quería agradecer por todos sus reviews ( jamás espere tantos... más bien, no esperaba reviews)... y bueno, espero que sigan amando los Ron/Hermione ( mi segunda pareja favorita^^ ya sabrán cual es la primera...D/Hr) y no se preocupen, que esta historia creo que ahora tiene para muuucho! ( aunque no tengo nada planeado¬¬) ah!! no se les olvide dejarme su opinión en un review, eh??? y atentos, que pronto sabrán que es lo que " no debería ocurrir"... sera para bien o para mal?? mmm...ni yo lo sé ^o^ ( conciencia de akane: sabes algo de este fic? akane: si¬¬** pero no lo diré!! conciencia de akane: mentirosa... akane: callate!)   
  
byes.-  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu. 


	3. capitulo III

" creo que mi vida se desmorona al ver tu sufrimiento,  
que parece más mio que tuyo...  
y por que estás tan arrigada en mi corazón  
que moriras junto a mí "  
  
akane wakashimatzu ( si, yo^^)  
  
  
  
" Night"  
  
  
capítulo 3.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron despertó algo mareado, por el fuerte olor de la medicina que la enfermera ponía bajo su nariz, para así, hacerle reacionar de una vez. Se tocó la cabeza y observó el ambiente que le rodeaba. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, toda de blanco, con la camilla donde estaba recostado y una mesita al lado. Un hospital.  
  
" Pensé que tal vez y sería todo un sueño..." Pensó, mientras parpadeaba para tratar de reconocer las borrosas siluetas que estaban rodeandole.  
  
- Ron... estás... mejor?- preguntó con voz insegura, Harry. Ron le observó con curiosidad.  
  
- Cómo está ella?- preguntó, borrando de inmediato la tremula sonrisa que se había forzado en lucir su amigo.  
  
- pero estás bien?- preguntó, tratando de hacerlo olvidar por unos segundos del tema.  
  
- claro que lo estoy!- dijo Ron tratando de levantarse, pero la enfermera se lo impidió.- solo me desmayé por la ...noticia. - miró al doctor y suspiró, temiendose lo peor.- que le ocurrió a Hermione?  
  
- es una situación muy grave...- dijo el doctor, mientras miraba a Ron con ojos resignados ya.- lo que ocurre es que recibió dos hechizos de efecto casi mortífero, a la vez y eso le impactó a la criatura más que nada...y... no tenemos cura para detener el proceso que se ve venir.   
  
- que proceso?- preguntó Ron, esta vez, sin mirarlo.  
  
- el aborto espontáneo y por consecuencia, el sangramiento excesivo que puede derivar en una hemorragia, como le llaman los muggles.Además, no contamabos con algo que ocurrió hace poco... que estando , segun creíamos, estable, empeorara tanto y sus defensas quedarán en la nada. No tenemos cura y solo tenemos un límite reve de tiempo para encontrarla.   
  
- o si no morirá, no es cierto?-  
  
- ella y el niño.- le dijo el doctor- las pociones son lo más efectivo ahora... tranquilizantes...  
  
- está dormida o inconciente?- preguntó Ron, molesto.  
  
- en un sueño profundo.- rectificó el doctor.  
  
- Por las largas barbas de Merlín...- Ron soltó un prolongado suspiro.- recuerdas, Harry, que te pregunte que haríamos sin ella?- preguntó con la vista perdida. El aludido asintió levemente.- pues... creo que yo me moriría... No lo creo, lo sé.-añadió con voz ronca.  
  
- Ron, por qué no me dijiste que tú y Hermione eran pareja?- preguntó Harry sentandose a su lado. Ron miró al doctor, que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, impaciente. - soy su amigo, deberían haber confiado en mí... y si fue por lo de Voldemort...  
  
- Harry- dijo Ron con voz ronca- no somos ni éramos pareja. Nunca lo fuimos.- dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
- pero... y el ..bebé?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry.  
  
- no se que el hizo suponer al doctor que era mío- dijo Ron, mientras un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con más claridad. El muchacho dirigió su mirada cristalina al doctor, que estaba asombrado.  
  
- yo pensé eso porque... ella le llamaba mucho- contestó el doctor, visiblemente apenado.   
  
- Ron, dijiste que era tu hijo antes de desmayarte...-recordó Harry, aun incredulo.  
  
- tu no entiendes, Harry- le dijo Ron.-   
  
- creo que no. - dijo Harry pidiendole qué le contara.  
  
- solo sabía que Hermione había tenido...relaciones sexuales con otro tipo y que temía estar embarazada... por qué escuche una conversación de ella con mi hermana.- se detuvo un momento- Tú sabes que la amo como nadie y la ilusión de que ese hijo fuese mío... me hizo enredar las cosas... - Ron hundió las manos en las sabanas y las arrugó con fuerza, mientras nuevas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos ya enrojecidos. Harry le observó, y sin decir nada más, le abrazó, tratando de decirle " amigo, estoy y estaré siempre aquí para apoyarte".  
  
*  
  
- gracias- le susurró Ron, observando a su amigo.  
  
- doctor- entró una enfermera, con la tunica algo manchada de sangre.- debe venir, la intervención de la joven se ha complicado. - su voz temblaba- Creíamos que iba a resisitir la poción...  
  
- cómo sigue su pulso?- preguntó el doctor, ante la vista atónita de Ron  
  
- débil. - dijo la enfermera.-Venga-  
  
Ambos medimagos salieron de la habitación, corriendo.  
  
- La estan operando!? necesito saber cómo está- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la camilla. Harry, que estaba parado en una esquina, pensando todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Ron, le miró.  
  
- Ron, espera!- le detuvo. El chico le miró impaciente- sé que este no es el momento, pero... tú sabes quién es el " otro tipo"?- preguntó. Ron asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Si sé quién es.- afirmó, mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos.   
  
- quién es, Ron?- preguntó una vez más, Harry.   
  
Ron se demoró en contestar.  
  
- No lo creerías.-afirmó y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin 3 capítulo.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
  
  
Bueno, algo se dió a entender de lo qué le pasaba a Hermione, además de que aclaré algunas cosas. Me he dado cuenta, gracias a sus reviews y a "releídas" que he cometido unos errores bastante "fuertes", pero he tratado de explicarlos, por que algunos parecían errores y no lo eran y viceversa. Lo siento, a pesar de que he escrito ya algunas historias, todavía no aprendo a revisar u_u ´ lo siento realmente...espero y me perdonen, trataré de qué no se repita.  
Y bueno, el capítulo estuvo cortito, espero que no malo tb. ( estoy con depresión de escritora)... dejenme sus opiniones, y sugerencias para quienes quieren o creen que es el padre del hijo de Hermione ( si sé que es cruel que no sea de Ron, pero... ya verán)... recuerden que no puede ser Harry, y bueno...tampoco Ron ( ;_;). Nos leemos luego...espero...   
  
BYES  
  
akane.- 


	4. capitulo IV

" pero en esta hora lúgubre, sombría,  
de severa verdad y desencanto,  
de supremo dolor y agonía,  
es mi mayor pesar, en mi quebranto,  
¡no haber amado más, yo que creía,  
yo que pensaba haber amado tanto!"  
  
  
`Mirada Retrospectiva, Guillermo Blest Gana  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Night"  
  
Capitulo 4.-  
  
  
  
  
Muchas veces he escuchado que la lluvia es el llanto acongojado de los mágicos seres celestiales, que ruegan por nuestras almas.   
  
Cuando pequeño, me trepaba a un pequeño árbol de cerezo, y sentado en una rama, me ponía a observar la lluvia, cada detalle. Desde las gotas cristalinas que se disolvían en la tierra haciendo un ruido como música de un viejo instrumento musical, los arboles sacudiendo sus melenas verdes, el viento gimiendo y cubriendo todo lo que su gélida manta podía, hasta el simple hecho de que el pequeño lago, cercano a mi casa, se salía de sus caudales. Aun puedo recordar todo eso con claridad, el aroma de la tierra húmeda, el barro cubriendo mis zapatos, mi túnica empapada, hasta los regaños de mi mamá. Todo. Creo que ese es el recuerdo más vívido de mi infancia, que era más que una costumbre, un rito... que se perdió cuando entré al colegio.  
  
Y ahora se reavivaba un poco, por que el solo cantar de la lluvia, el viento golpeando en la ventana, me lo recuerda. Aunque quisiera trepar un árbol nuevamente, creo que no podría. La fuerzas me ha abandonado casi por completo, no por que esté enfermo, si no por que ella está casi muriendo. Mi Hermione, sin que pueda hacer algo para ayudarle. Solo...quedarme aquí a su lado, hablándole...observándola.   
  
Quisiera hacer todo más fácil, pero no puedo. Siento angustia, dolor e incertidumbre aquí, en mi pecho. No puedo creer que este aquí, en un hospital, viendo a Hermione, la mujer que creo, más he amado o podré llegar a amar, dormida, con heridas en su piel pálida, casi sin rastros de tener vida, como si la sangre se le hubiese congelado y no le proporcionara calor, como ...si estuviese muerta.  
  
Y la sola idea de que esto pase, me hace sufrir, llorar en silencio. Tal vez las lágrimas no afloren a cada momento, pero es cuando más me duele. El dolor en silencio, es el más grande.   
  
Puedo observarla durante horas, sentado en esa incomoda silla de hospital, con sus manos escondidas entre las mías, y sin comer en casi dos días. Pero el hambre o la sed no es algo que ahora me preocupe. Solo deseo verla... bien.   
  
Quisiera que volviera a mirarme con sus ojos expresivos, pícaros y alegres, que volviera a regañarme y a bromear. Preferiría todo, antes que verla aquí, en una cama de hospital.  
  
Moriría por ella, lo daría todo. Pero que ella siga viva, que el niño siga vivo...  
  
Incluso a ese pequeño niño que ella lleva en sus entrañas, siento que ya lo quiero como si fuese mío. Y además, sé que el maldito traidor y pretencioso que es el padre, no se hará responsable. Yo... yo lo cuidaría, lo amaría como mío. Y a ella, la haría feliz. Sé que podría, aunque todo esto sea solo un sueño, un ideal casi imposible. Lo sé. Como sé que si ella muere, yo no podría seguir viviendo. No tendría por qué. Una razón, un brillo a mi existencia, de todo eso carecería.   
  
Espero que eso no suceda, que mi Hermione no muera.  
  
Solo puedo... seguir viéndola. Acariciar sus cabellos y hablarle de recuerdos viejos y lejanos, de aventuras del colegio...  
  
Y la lluvia sigue cantando, con sus letras tristes y viejas, y el viento sigue golpeando la ventana.   
  
Muchas veces he escuchado que la lluvia es el llanto acongojado de los mágicos seres celestiales, que ruegan por nuestras almas.   
  
¿esta vez, los ángeles lloraran por Hermione?  
  
Quién sabe si ellos lo harán, pero yo si.   
  
Por lo tonto he sido... Por que no le dije nunca mis sentimientos, no los acepté jamás e incluso se los negué en unas oportunidades. Y ahora... puede que no vuelva a tener la posibilidad de hablarle. De tan solo recordar la vida que teníamos antes, o del momento en que vi por primera vez a esa niña de pelo enmarañado, dientes largos, extremadamente mandona, sabelotodo hasta el punto de ser insoportable, y de voz chillona, jamás pensé que podría quererla.   
  
No lo admití a nadie, aun no lo hago más que a Harry, solo reconocí mis sentimientos hacia esa chica, en quinto año. Y aún así, me considero tonto, estúpido.  
  
Por qué no admití que sentía algo más por ella que simple amistad? por qué no lo admití... tal vez ahora tendríamos muchos menos problemas, o ese hijo, al que ya considero como mío, en verdad lo sería...  
  
- Hermione, perdóname.- murmuré, palabras que sabían que jamás llegarían a sus oídos, desde mi espíritu resentido conmigo mismo.  
  
Pude sentir sus manos moverse lentamente, y una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro pálido.   
  
- Hermione, te amo...tanto-   
  
Comencé a llorar, lleno de impotencia. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por recuperarla, por tenerla nuevamente junto a mí, regañándome, peleando, riendo...   
  
- no...me gusta ver...verte llorar.-murmuró ella, con el cejo fruncido y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacar cada palabra- pareces...bebé.  
  
- Tu eres mi Hermione- le dije, mientras ella volvía a dormir y yo, solo la miraba.  
  
  
Y la lluvia sigue cayendo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
snif! snif! snif! este capítulo me dio mucha pena escribirlo ;_; en serio... El capítulo no es un avance en la historia, solo es Ron observando a Hermione...recordando, pero creo que era necesario saber como era todo del punto de vista de él.  
Espero que me dejen su opinión en un review, por fa!!! necesito saber como les parece esta historia!!!!espero que no muy mal^^ y bueno, vivan los R/Hr!!!   
(no me olvido de mis queridos D/Hr...! para los que les guste esta pareja, lean mis otros fics " Se ama por que se ama" y " Mi nombre es Hermione...GRANGER? -en la promoción no hay nada malo- y tb los de Geraldine y Mapache...- hey! soy la única que ha escrito un r/hr!!? o.o-)  
  
AH! Y como ya vi en los reviews, las apuestas sobre el padre del hijo que espera Hermione, recaen sobre: Draco Malfoy y Vicktor Krum. Pues les comunico que... todavía no estoy segura de quién es!!! - he tenido un nombre grabado desde el principio, pero me pasaría de fan- asi que las apuestas siguen abiertas ( Dios, que cruel suena eso)  
  
buenos, byes.-  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu( Amo a Rupert y a Tom!!!!! -ayer casi me dio infarto con cosillas que supe^^- Ron y Draco son los más guapos y geniales!!!!!! los amo ^O^ ) 


	5. capitulo V

"Night"  
  
Cap 5.  
  
  
  
  
El cielo había dejado de desprenderse gota a gota, y el aroma de tierra humeda flotaba por los terrenos aledaños al hospital.  
  
Y mientras el cielo iluminaba todo con sus salpicadas mantas, y la única música era la de los grillos y del viento corriendo y balanceandose como un travieso niño entre los arboles, Ron no podía, una vez más, conciliar el sueño.  
  
Y no veía las luminosas estrellas, vibrantes como emocionadas miradas, no sentía a los grillos haciendo públicas sus mas secretas sonatas, ni menos el jugueteo del viento con los melenudos arboles. Solo había un sonido en su cabeza, rezumbando como una molesta abeja, doliendo como una mordida de la mas letal serpiente, ardiendo como la más grande hoguera... Demonios, como dolía!   
  
Una nueva gota volvió a resbalar por el cristal de la ventana, como una grácil bailarina surcando paso en el escenario. El cielo volvía a apagarse por las nubes grises, y el viento comenzaba a enfurecerse por el desdén del paisaje verde. Todo indicaba una gran tormenta electrica, pero... a él no le importaba.   
  
" Solo una"   
  
Las palabras rezonaron, lejanas, como hiladas por un eco. Ron se encogió en su silla, hundiendo las manos temblorosas, blancas y frías, en su cabello rojo como el fuego que lo consumía.   
  
La observó, y pudo sentir como el primer rayo quebraba el cielo brillando en su rostro y en el de ella. La barriga, aun pequeña, comenzaba a notarse, como un pequeño cerro saliendo a flote de un tormentoso mar. Ron, sentado a su lado, puso el oído pegado a ella, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las de la dormida Hermione. Quería sentirlas a las dos, vivas. Quería sentirse como el padre que ve a su esposa embarazada dormir mientras él tiene insomnio por porblemas del trabajo. Quería sentirse como el protector de ambas, el velador de sus sueños. No quería sentirse como lo que era, el amigo impotente que ve como sus dos amores se consumen por la mano de la muerte.   
  
" Las pociones se han vuelto en nuestra contra, Señor Weasley..."  
  
Más palabras, llenas de significado y a la vez incoherentes, como letras sueltas en el aire, flotando y siendo observados por todos con curiosidad. Las pequeñas gotas, timidas en un principio, volvían a caer, suicidas, contra el suelo aún húmedo.  
  
Ron se levantó y observó, una vez más, a su querida Hermione.   
  
- Promesas son promesas, Hermione...- susurró Ron, con una voz desentonada por el desuso.- Recuerdas que me dijiste, a mi y a Harry, que no nos separariamos nunca? Que pase lo que pase, moririamos viejos, los tres, rodeados de felicidad y de los recuerdos de nuestros años en Hogwarts?   
  
Hermione trató de buscar la mano de Ron, casi sin poder despegarla de la cama para alzarla un poco. Ron se percató y tomó su mano, para que se calmara. O para poder sentirla.  
  
- Hermione, me tienes que cumplir o me enojaré contigo.- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa bañada en melancolía.- cómo cuando peleábamos, recuerdas?  
  
- Eras... un tonto- susurró Hermione, como si hablase entre sueños. -   
  
- Si, lo era... - Ron chasqueó la lengua- pero ya no lo seré más, de acuerdo?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta. Hermione había caído nuevamente en esos pesados sueños a los que la sometían las pociones que le administraban.   
  
Ron soltó su mano y después de taparla bien, se acercó a la ventana y cerró los ojos, ardorosos y que han visto demasiado en tan poco tiempo.   
  
El viento parecía una verdadera fiera enfurecida y meneaba los troncos de los arboles como si quisiese arrancarlos de su suelo. Los rayos que caían iluminaban por segundos el lugar, para que despues volviese a quedar apagado y lúgubre. Un trueno, a lo lejos.   
  
" Es la primera vez que tenemos un caso así, por eso debe entender que no sabemos relamente que hacer"   
  
Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón al recordar esas palabras. Sus esperanzas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, pisoteadas, sucias y casi borradas como las huellas en la arena por el mar.   
  
Pero... los doctores no sabían nada, no entendían nada! Tan solo decían cosas, cosas estúpidas, terminos ilógicos, cifras tontas, excusas sin sentido...Él entendía... el sabía que su hijo y su Hermione sobrevivirían... el lo sabía!! No tenía por que ser diferente! Si existía un dios, allá en el cielo custodiando su rebaño, por que no se fijaba en la oveja herida? Por que si existía la magia, tanta medicina avanzada, no se podía hacer nada por ella? POR QUÉ SI LA AMABA, ELLA SEGUÍA ASÍ?!  
  
Es que acaso Dios, la magia, y el amor eran solo palabras tontas? Eran solo mitos que nada hacían?  
  
Por qué demonios había hechizo para matar y no uno para salvar? Por que siempre la gente se ocupa de buscar más y mejores medios para matar y no busca curas para tantos males?   
  
" Sabemos que es una situación muy díficil, señor Weasley... pero tenemos que decirla tal como es...O como creemos que es"  
  
Ron salió de la habitación, corriendo. Quería olvidar esas palabras, imaginar que los doctores no habían dicho eso, lavar su cuerpo de las manchado de tristeza, tirar todo al cajón del olvido!   
  
Corrió, corrió hasta que sus piernas se acalambraron. Estaba allí, al medio de la lluvia, mojado y respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
" Solo una... esa es la verdad. Lo lamentamos, pero nuestros medios no pueden ofrecerle una expectativa muy amplia de vida a las dos"  
  
Los truenos parecían lejanos tambores, tocados y reventados con rabia. Ron no podía quitarse las palabras del doctorado mágico, no podía quitar ese dolor agónico en su pecho... No podía hacer nada!  
  
  
" Entienda usted. Si la joven tiene al bebé, lo más probable es que muera en el parto. Y si no ocurre así, su vida no durará por mucho más... Es decir, todo eso si no pierde al bebé antes..."  
  
Comenzó a llorar, gritando por toda la maldición que caía sobre ellos. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mezclarse con sus doloridas lágrimas, y escurrieron por su cara demacrada y blanca. Y el viento parecía enloquecido, ensañado con los arboles, y el cielo quebrandose con luces sobre su cabeza atribulada.   
  
De repente, Ron dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre él. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Harry, con su mirada cálida y amistosa, libre de lástima como la de muchos que lo rodeaban.   
  
- no es bueno que te mojes.- dijo, asiendo un negro paraguas muggle y con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. Ron, demasiado compungido y herido, solo pudo mirar a su amigo de casi toda la vida y abrazarlo, buscando una salvación imposible, o al menos, un apoyo. - Vamos por un café... - susurró, golpeando suavemente la espalda mojada de Ron y conduciendolo con lentos pasos hacia el hospital.   
  
  
Ron se dejó caer en la silla frente a la que ocupaba Harry, con un movimiento pesado. El hombre de ojos verdes esmeraldas le brindó una taza de humenate café negro, además de hacer aparecer una manta para cubrir a su empapado amigo.   
  
  
- Qué hacías allá afuera?- preguntó Harry, mientras tomaba su taza de café con las dos manos. Sopló el vapor. - Sabes que no es bueno que hagas ese tipo de cosas, pones en riesgo tu salud... imagina si te cae un rayo!  
  
Ron seguía mudo, aparte de aquella realidad en el hospital. Su mente se hallaba en un doloroso sopor, y el solo sonido del corazón llenaba sus oídos. Y las palabras...  
  
" Señor Weasley, ella es muy joven. Por lo tanto, más débil. Si suponemos todas estas cosas, es por que tenemos esperanza... Y ya con ella, suenan terribles. Por eso, ahora buscaremos más metodos que nos puedan servir, para intentar salvarles. Pero todo esto parece una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento debe estallar."  
  
- Aún quieres saber quién es?- preguntó Ron, abruptamente. Todas las palabras murieron de inmediato en la boca de un atónito Harry.   
  
- Qué? Quién?- Harry estaba confundido. Ron levantó la vista y lo observó, con tristeza. Luego, sus mirada se perdió en algún lugar. - El tipo ese!- reaccionó.  
  
- Los medimagos dijeron que solo una se va a salvar. Y lo más probable es que Hermione muera... si logra dar a luz. - dijo Ron, evocando la conversación de pocas horas. Harry no supo que decir, pues un nudo en la garganta se aglomeraba y le impedía formular algo audible y coherente. -   
  
- Ron... tenemos todo el apoyo que podemos, de seguro hay esperanza...- logró decir Harry, aun sorprendido.-   
  
- Todo esto es demasiado, Harry... somos su unica familia, después de que los señores Granger perecieron en el ataque al Londres Muggle.- dijo Ron. Un fuerte trueno azoto en paraje.- Y no podemos hacer mucho... Bueno, yo puedo hacer algo. Contactarme como sea, con el padre. Claro, si es que no está en Azkaban ya...  
  
- Azkaban, la prisión?- Harry de verdad estaba sorprendido- Es... mortífago?  
  
Ron asintió enfadado.  
  
- Debo decirle todo, aunque de verdad no creo que cambie la situación... pero debe saberlo.   
  
- Y cómo lo contactarás?- preguntó Harry- por que digo, debe estar bien oculto...  
  
- No creo, de seguro está ahora sentado frente a la chimenea de su mansión. Con Voldemort en el poder, no tienen que ocultarse...- Ron se detuvo un momento.- Nunca pensé que todos los rumores fueran tan ciertos... No pensé que se dejara dominar por su padre.  
  
- Por su padre?- Harry lo pensó un momento. La mansión, su padre... los rumores... - Es... Draco Malfoy?  
  
Ron solo le miró, pero bastó como respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**  
  
  
  
Hola!!! Wow, antes que nada, quisiera agradecer sus reviews, de veras, sin muchos!!! Espero que, a pesar de la demora ( es que para que voy a mentirles, para escribir este fic tengo que estar como... más conectada con esta historia, más triste y todo eso... y ultimamente me he puesto a escribir más " Se ama por que se ama" y deje este fic un poko botado ^^u ) les haya gustado el capitulo.   
  
Antes de cualquier reclamo, aclaro : El cap 5 no viene necesariamente despues del 4. Por eso no se tomó el tema de la conversación entre los doctores y Ron. Y la mirada del final, puede significar que si o que no... o.o ( me meto en lios con eso)  
  
Bueno, espero que me manden sus opiniones en los reviews y que pues, el capitulo 6 lo escriba pronto. El final y el Epilogo ya los tengo ideados, pero creo que debo ver como sigue lo demás... aunque creo que se irá por el lado de siempre, Drama más que romance. T^T  
  
Ya, me despido... una vez más, gracias por todos sus reviews!!  
  
Byes.-  
  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy ( y soy chilena XDD) 


	6. capítulo VI

Night.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Capítulo VI.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hace tres horas que se había desatado una brava tormenta nocturna, y parecía que las nubes, gigantes monstruos negros vomitando truenos y rayos, no se quitarían nunca más de aquel cielo estrellado que tantas veces había sido desnudado por miles de miradas intentando secar sus lágrimas, sus tristes lágrimas en las que se escapaba un poco de ellos y del mundo.   
  
Ron Weasley muchas veces había intentado encontrar un consuelo mirando el cielo. Sabía que allí no estaba, y le acosaba esa desesperación de saber también que posiblemente no estaba en ningun lugar. Ahora, quizás era un poco diferente. No había un bello cielo sobre su cabeza, no brillaban estrellas azules, no lo iluminaba la luna, y no podía beber de toda aquella dulce amargura que se amalgamaba con la suya propia, que era más agria, más insoportable y más real. No, ahora llovía sobre él, sonaban truenos en sus oídos, le partían el alma, y luego venía la dulce luz del rayo para volver aquellos trozos llenos de sangre negra en algo sin forma, en algo como agua revolviéndose dentro de él. Y se repetía, gota a gota, trueno a trueno, rayo a rayo. Y seguía allí, sin moverse, esperando que la lluvia dejara de concentrarse solo en él, que lo abandonara, que todo el mundo lo hiciera, para poder caer en algún lugar, en algún momento, muerto.   
  
- Hola, Dios...- Susurró Ron, mirando sus manos, por las cuales se resbalaban las gotas de lluvia.- ¿ Cómo estás? Yo, bien. Solo me estoy muriendo...- Dijo, al aire. Miró al cielo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Un nuevo trueno, a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos.- ¡ Solo eso, maldición! A ver, dime, ¿ Qué quieres que haga?- Inquirió al aire, con voz potente, dura, exigiendo una respuesta. Corrió un fuerte viento, que le hizo doblar un poco las piernas. ¿ Sería solo el dolor de mantenerse en pie, viviendo, cuándo no lo merecía? '¿ Sería solo el sufrimiento de pensar que estaba ocupando el lugar de una persona que debía ocuparlo, que gastaba el aire de alguien que era la persona que amaba? Dolor... dolor... Lo único que había aprendido con esto era que siempre hay cabida para más dolor.- Dime, Dios, ¿ Qué me estás pidiendo? ¡ Dímelo, que no lo entiendo!  
  
- Ron... -   
  
Alguien le tocó el hombro. No deseó voltear, pero reconoció que era Harry Potter quien le había hablado.  
  
- Déjame solo- Dijo con voz áspera.  
  
- No puedo. Mira el estado en que estás.- Contestó Harry- Ron, mírame. No puedes seguir así, no te destruyas. No te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto.- Pidió, interponiéndose entre él y la nada.  
  
- Harry, ¿ No ves que estoy muerto? ¿ No lo puedes ver?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa. El hombre, al cual le caían los negros cabellos sobre el rostro pálido de frío, bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Ron, no pases Navidad solo. Vamos, vamos a La Madriguera, estamos todos reunidos, dispuestos a intentar algo más que llorar por Hermione.- Dijo, con algo de enfado.  
  
- Navidad... ¿ Tu crees que me importa Navidad? ¿ Crees que me importa celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de un Dios que no me ha ayudado?- Preguntó, furioso.- ¿ Crees que al menos me importa estar con ustedes? ¿ Que me importa ver sus miradas compasivas hacia este pobre muchacho sacudido por la desgracia? Vamos, Harry, deja de ser un tonto como yo lo he sido. - Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
- ¡ Maldita sea, Ron!- Gritó Harry de repente- ¡ Si quieres púdrete, pero no dejaré que te acerques a Hermione así! ¡ Ella necesita alegría, ánimos, no la seguridad de que se va a morir!.  
  
La lluvia no paraba. Truenos, truenos, mil truenos. El viento sacudía los arboles con fiereza, arrancaba a las flores de tallos más débiles y las hacía volar, como nacidas del mismo aire, y el agua caída ya dejaba de revolverse con la tierra y ahora la sobrepasaba, juntándose en pequeños ríos y lagos.   
  
- ¿ Sabes que me ha pedido Hermione ayer, Harry?- Preguntó Ron, mirando sus zapatos llenos de barro. Harry lo miró, respirando agitadamente por su reciente ofuscación.- Que cuide a su hija. Cree que será mujer, y también piensa que seré un buen padre para ella. Dice...- Su voz se detuvo un momento, para dar paso a un tono de ensoñación, de pesadilla deliciosa y de sueño terrible- Dice que la mimaré mucho y que quizá eso la haga desordenada, pero que le agradaría que se pareciera a mí. Tirando cosas,... olvidando los deberes..., regañando a algún muchacho por ser muy estudioso. ¿ Te parece gracioso, Harry?   
  
Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ron, y se confundieron con las del cielo. Harry lo abrazó, y también comenzó a llorar. No podía seguir sosteniéndose en pie. Parecía que la vida quería botarlos, arrebatarles las pocas cosas que los mantenías aferrados a ella con dientes y uñas.   
  
- Hermione sabe que se va a morir, Harry. Lo sabe, me lo ha dicho. ¿ Cómo crees que me siento? Me la están quitando frente a mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada. Solo contar los minutos para que deje de sufrir y contar los siglos para que deje de hacerlo yo también...  
  
- Ron, ¿ No entiendes? Hermione te está dejando un poco de su vida, te dejará su hija, una maravillosa hija que cuidarás mucho, lo sé. - Susurró Harry, aunque su voz se escucho perfectamente clara.   
  
- ¿ De dónde sacaré fuerzas? Una hija, una vida a mi cargo cuando ni siquiera tengo una propia...  
  
- Serás un buen padre, Ron.- Aseguró Harry.  
  
Las hojas temblaron, y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, más agresiva. El viento se arremolinaba tras los arboles, entre los cabellos verdes de la tierra, y huía como un niño travieso hacia otro destino, hacia otro tiempo, hacia otra alma. A Ron se le desprendió de las manos un diminuto papel, y las gotas de lluvia borraron las pocas letras que, escritas de forma prolija con tinta verde, decían algo, quizás que cosa, quizás con qué significado. Pero Ron Weasley lo sabía bien. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que vio el sello de la familia Malfoy en aquel trozo de pergamino. Draco Malfoy no tardaría mucho en venir.   
  
* ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° *° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° *  
  
¡ Pero qué pena! Me dio demasiada pena escribir este capítulo- que en verdad es olo una situación y no un capítulo :P (como todos los otros :P)-, más de la que ya la historia en sí conlleva... Pobre Ron.¿ Qué les pareció el "capítulo"? ¡ Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba! - Desde finales de enero :P-, así que si poca gente lee este fic ya o no lo recuerdan, pues sé que será solo culpa mía por no actualizar antes. Tenía un capítulo 6, pero no me gustó nunca y luego ya no tuve ganas para el fic. Tuve un tiempo de tristeza injustificada casi depresión, y verán que es imposibles escribir cosas trsites pero esperando que resulten bellas cuando se está así, y lo único que sale son críticas y amarguras. Luego, bueno, me vino la felicidad y no escribí nada, de NADA. Entonces, cuando aún soy muy feliz, ^^, me vino la inspiración para este fic y aquí está. Ojalá les haya gustado. Y, en caso de que no recordaran la historia, los capis son cortitos y no demora más de 20 minutos leerlos todos :)   
  
Bueno, me despido..., no sé que más escribir.  
  
Akane.  
  
Posdata: Perdón si no se dio una idea de navidad tierna, feliz y llena de alegría, pero también recuerden que hay mucha gente que en esta fecha que se acerca no lo pasa bien y es acosado por recuerdos de gente que se ha ido y que ya no está con ellos. Aunque claro, también habemos gente que se siente feliz por la proximidad de estas fechas, y son mis deseos que todo el mundo pueda disfrutar de aquel gozo. ¡ Feliz Navidad a todos, entonces!   
  
Pd2: ¡ Ah, felicitenme! [jajaja, sonó a " Soy el centro del universo, alábenme* :P] Tuve promedio 6,2 en el segundo semestre y eso me dio un lindo 6,1 de final!!! Que lindo^^ Pero ahora se viene encima segundo medio... T.T ¡ Pero estamos de vacaciones de verano jeje!! 


	7. capítulo VII

Night.   
  
Capítulo VII.   
  
- No, Ron, tú vas a comer algo- Insistió Ginny, ofreciéndole con el ceño fruncido una cuchara llena de sopa de pollo.- Vamos, Ronnie...-  
  
- Ginny, ya he comido bastante. No quiero más- Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en el espacio que quedaba en medio.- Tengo mucho sueño.  
  
- Bueno, ve a dormir.- Aceptó Ginny, lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Tomó el plato, que tenía aún la mitad de su contenido, y lo dejó junto a los platos sucios cerca del lavaplatos.   
  
- Te acompaño, también me ha dado sueño- Dijo Harry, levantándose de su cómodo asiento frente a la chimenea y estirando luego los brazos. Bostezó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Creo que debí ir hace rato, pero me dio flojera ir solo.  
  
Ron sonrió y, después de dar un beso a su madre, subió junto con Harry a dormir.   
  
- ¿Ves que te hacía falta estar aquí, con tu familia?- Preguntó Harry, tapándose con las sábanas de quidditch. Sonreía.   
  
- Si, creo que tenías razón. Aunque...- Ron calló. Se terminó de abotonar el pijama y se acostó en la cama de al lado. Con tantas veces que su amigo había ido a la Madriguera, los Weasley habían agrandado máicamente la habitación para poder poner otra cama.- Adiós, Harry.  
  
- Adiós, Ron.- Contestó él, sacándose las gafas. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Harry preguntó:- ¿ Estás despierto?  
  
- Si...- Contestó el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y mirando fijamente su poster de Quidditch, con el buscador volando para todos lados y saludando. Era, ciertamente, una atracción tonta que desviaba su mente de los problemas, y por lo tanto, un cierto alivio.   
  
- No es malo que te preocupes por Hermione. Aunque yo creo que está bien, mejor dicho, estoy seguro.   
  
- Harry, gracias por ser mi amigo.- Dijo Ron, sonriendo en la oscuridad de la habitación.   
  
- También gracias, Ron.  
  
**  
  
- ¡¿Este maldito, qué hace aquí? !- Gritó un anciano, con la cara enrojecida por la furia, levantándose de su asiento en la Sala de Espera. Lo apuntó con el bastón, como si fuese su varita mágica. Aunque bien podría serlo.- ¡ Mató a mis dos hijas y tiene a mi nieto aquí! ¡ Bastardo, maldito...!  
  
- Señor, estamos en un hospital, y los enfermos duermen. Si sigue gritando tendremos que pedir que se retire. Además, aquí no juzgamos ni atendemos a las personas por sus actitudes-. La enfermera sentó al anciano, y, algo molesta, se acercó al hombre, que vestía finas ropas negras y sobre ellas una capa verde musgo de terciopelo que denotaba su alta posición social. Traía el cabello perfectamente peinado, y los ojos le brillaban con algo de fiereza, a pesar de que su expresión facil demostraba tranquilidad.- Lo siento, puede pasar ya- Dijo amablemente, aunque en sus ojos se escondía algo de temor.   
  
Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, aunque no la transformó luego en palabra. Sonriendo o intentando hacerlo, se acercó a la habitación 213 y abrió la puerta con cuidado.   
  
- Hermione, ¿ Duermes?- Preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se sacó la capa, y se sentó en el sillón de cuero café que había al lado. Tomó la mano de la muchacha, a la cual los cabellos algo rizados le caían sobre el rostro, y se quedó callado unos momentos, tan solo escuchando su respiración.   
  
- ¿ Quién eres?- Preguntó de repente, con una voz que parecía exigir un esfuerzo enorme para salir. No abría los ojos, o quizá lo hacía tan poco, que sus pestañas no dejaban verlos.   
  
- Soy Draco Malfoy, Hermione. Vine a visistarte- Contestó, quitándole unos mechones de la cara. Hacía, gracias a la reciente tormenta, mucho frío, pero se podía apreciar en lo liviano de sus ropas que tenía calor.   
  
- Oh, Draco... Sorpresivo- Dijo, agarrando su mano con fuerza.- ¿ Por qué haz venido? De seguro Ron te lo exigió.  
  
- Bueno, digamos que Weasley estuvo un tiempo tratando de contactarme y al fin lo hizo. He estado muy ocupado, fuera de Londres, y ni siquiera me enteré de que estabas así.- Contestó Draco, con la misma fluidez y tono que si mantuviera una conversación casual cualquier día de la semana y con cualquier persona.   
  
- Estoy mal, ¿ Cierto?- Preguntó, casi en un jadeo. Lubricó sus labios, y Draco le acercó el agua.  
  
- Sí. Y supongo que lo sabes y que nadie ha querido decirtelo.   
  
- Nos hemos conocido bien...- Se detuvo un momento, como si, en los sueños en que parecía inmersa, apareciera un recuerdo muy bello. Sonrió nuevamente- Tendré una hija, Draco- Le comunicó, con una sonrisa de orgullo. Draco desvió su vista hacia el abdómen de Hermione, y notó allí, por primera vez en su vida, el bulto que indicaba una vide gestándose dentro de las entrañas de una mujer. Lo invadió una tristeza enorme. No sabía aquello.- Me gustaría... me gustaría que la visitaras de vez en cuando, y que le llevaras regalos. Una niña necesita esas cosas.   
  
Draco no pudo hablar. Recordó la última vez que la había visto, cuando ambos estaban finalizando sexto año, y cuando él le comunicó que sería mortífago. Ella, por primera vez, había llorado abrazada a él, con tanta fuerza que parecía agarrarse a la vida misma.   
  
Se habían hecho amigos luego de una terrible discusión de la que nadie supo, y, con el tiempo, ambos habían formado una relación tan maravillosa que ninguno se atrevió nunca a compartir con otras personas. No era una amistad de abrazos, de besos, ni de palabras tiernas, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a eso. Era solo confianza, la seguridad de tener al otro y poder contar con su opinión inteligente.   
  
- ¿ Cómo pasó esto, Hermione?- Preguntó Draco, con la voz más sincera. Ahora se notaba su infelicidad, su soledad, su amargura.  
  
- Nunca sé cómo me pasan las cosas... - Dijo, lentamente. El sueño parecía invadirla, pero intentaba seguir hablando- No supe de que forma me hice amigos como Harry, Ron, incluso tú, mi enemigo, el malvado y millonario sangre pura Malfoy...- Sonrió. Draco apretó más su mano.- Tampoco supe bien como paso esto... solo... luz... y me voy a morir... - Tosió.   
  
- Hermione... - Al pronunciar Draco estas palabras, el reloj de la habitación marcó las una de la madrugada en punto. Una luz verde brilló en su antebrazo, y tuvo que ahogar el grito de dolor que esta señal le producía cuando era inesperada.   
  
- Esta es la última vez que nos vemos- Dijo ella, segura-.¿ Me darías un beso?-   
  
- ¿ Un beso?- Preguntó Draco, acercándosele. Ella sonrió. Él se acercó aún más, y la besó en los labios con suavidad.   
  
- ¿ Te acordarás de mi, Draco? En diez años más, solo Ron, quizás Harry, lo harán.   
  
- Hermione, no digas esas cosas. Por favor...- Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta. La abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y luego, con el antebrazo izquierdo doliéndole como si le pusieran fuego, volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez en la mejilla.  
  
- Adiós, niña azul- Sonrió, evocando el apodo con que él la reconocía.  
  
- Adios, serpiente- Las últimas palabras las dijo lenta, muy lentamente, y luego, como si hubiese querido decir algo más, se quedó dormida con los labios semiabiertos, rojos como una manzana.  
  
Draco salió de la habitación y, por primera vez, lloró sinceramente, gimiendo, hundiendo las manos en su cabello, olvidándose del dolor físico, dejando que las lágrimas le quemaran el rostro, que le rompieran un poco la máscara que utilizaba frente a todos,...   
  
- Tengo que hacer algo por ella... Yo debo ayudarte...- Dijo, secándose las lágrimas con rabia. Se puso la capa, el sombrero negro puntiagudo, y salió casi corriendo del hospital. Entonces, mientras a su alrededor se movían luces y formas, típicas del viaje por Red Flú, un recuerdo lo asaltó.  
  
" - Serpiente, llegué tarde. Me entusiasmé haciendo los deberes, y...  
  
- No te disculpes, yo acabo de llegar. Estaba con Pansy y se me pasó la hora.   
  
Ella pareció desanimada repentinamente. Se sentó a su lado y sacó un pergamino.  
  
- Draco, ¿ Si alguien inesperado te pidiera un beso, así, repentinamente, se lo darías?- Preguntó, mientras escribía.  
  
- No lo creo. Tendría que ser a alguien que quiera mucho, y si es mujer, claro.   
  
- Espero que algún día alguien sepa, por un beso, cuanto lo quieren las personas. Sería lindo. Podría morir en paz si alguien aceptara mi petición.-   
  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente, contagiando a Draco.  
  
- Tonta, tu no te vas a morir nunca.- Dijo él, pegándole en la cabeza suavemente, a modo de broma.- Oye, ¿ Y por qué le pedirías tú un beso así a alguien?  
  
- Pues, ¿ Por qué va a ser, serpiente?- Hermione rió de una forma infantil que le pareció a Draco algo nuevo y deliciosamente interesante.- Por que me voy a morir y estoy segura de ello. De otra forma no pediría un beso a alguien que amo."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
  
  
¡ Hola! ¿ Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mi más que triste como el anterior, me parece muy tierno. Sí, como dijo Poly, estos personajes ya no conocen la luz del día. Pero... bueno, ¿ Cuál es el título? :P Además, aquí escribo de todo lo que me gusta, como la lluvia, la noche, la oscuridad y la tristeza. Espero que esté quedando bien, y que me dejen su opinión en un review... Ah, y ¡Gracias por los reviews anteriores! Estuve pensando que nunca hago esto, así que, por ser año nuevo, contestaré reviews! ^^ Después de todo, estos son los que me están persuadiendo de cambiar el final que tengo planeado... Bueno, no cambiarlo, cambiarlo, si no que pensar en uno completamente nuevo v_v. Creo que a este fic más de tres o cuatro capis no le quedan, así que... tengo que preparlo :P Acepto sugerencias...  
  
¡¡ SiGan leyendo Fics!!  
  
**Respuestas a loS reViUceS! xD **  
  
-Melania Weasley: Hola ! No me regañes, si aquí está la actualización v_V ... ¿ Con qué quieres ser mamá, eh? xD Se te nota!! Yo a mi hijo quiero ponerle Uño Anacleto y a mi hija Uñeta Hortensia, pero dicen que es muy feo así que dejaré los nombres para unos peluches, supongo jajajaja ¡ Ah! Y oye, tu review anterior fue el que me animó a seguir con este fic, así que...¡ gracias! ahora tengo que escribir :P y no lo dejaré un año botado e inconcluso, prometido^-^ ¡ Mil gracias por tu revieW! :D  
  
-Azkaban: Gracias por tu opinión^^ Me ha subido el ánimo :D Prometo que no, como le dije a Melania, dejaré botado Night otro año ñ_ñU [ Me pasaría de mala :P]   
  
Ojalá este cap te haya gustado... :D Un beso para ti también!!   
  
-Merodeadora_Chii: [Una chica ChobiTs! :)]Bueno, es comprensible... Un año sin actualizar... [que ya me estoy sientiendo mal por eso XD]... Pero bueno, te lo leíste todo y me dejaste review... que linda! Con lo que cuesta para que una persona deje uno ¬¬U [ Aunque el otro día yo quería dejar uno en... un D-Hr muy bueno, y no me salió la ventana nunca O_o, además... si, para que estamos con cosas, de una flojera a veces...:P] . Vaya... ¡ Pasaste a 4to medio! O.O Un año más y te llega todo el stress de la P.S.U xD ¡ Saludos, y, aunque atrasada, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! *:D Ojalá sigas leyendo el fic ^^  
  
-Jade Potter Weasley: XD Me dio mucha risa tu review... jajaja ¿ Cortarte las venas? Si no es pa´tanto!! Solo es un poquito* triste... Oye, pero cuidado, yo no he dicho que Draco sea el padre o_O ni tampoco que Hermione no se va a morir muajajajajaj :P Bueno, pero... ojalá los sigas leyendo, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa ^_______^   
  
-Lil Granger: Que bueno que te gusto el fic!! Si, es cortito, así que creo que lo del Un dos por tres es literal :P Lil, pues si, hay veces en que uno se siente como mi pobre niño Ron... T.T Pero también siempre hay una luz de esperanza brillando en algún lado ;). Oye, pero el papá no es Draco, no se ha dicho nada de eso! ^o^ Cuidado allí! xD [que mala soy, solo confundo :P] Y bueno, ¡ Aquí está la continuación! *:D  
  
-Airama Med: ¿ En Pottermaniacos? Vaya, creí que nadie lo había leído allí :P ... Bueno, dejé de visitar la página, también de escribir de este fic [ Me dediqué a Se ama porque se ama :P] y... pues luego se me olvidó. Además... es vergonzoso, pero... se me olvidó mi clave :S Pero... bueno, aquí está el fic actualizado! [Wee :D] Oye, yo también comparto eso, y aunque lo hice en un fic mío vieeejo llamado Mi nombre es Hermione ¿GRANGER?, se idealiza tanto a la pobre Hermione que termina cayendo mal. Es vdd v_V . Aunque... Creo que aquí te gusta la aparición de Hermione porque casi ni habla en los otros capítulos y está apunto de morirse xD Que mala que eres :P Saludos y ¡ NO tardaré en actualizar! :D  
  
-kat: GRacias por lo de hermoso, es un comentario que sube mucho el ánimo *-----* Aunque... en vdd no sé que decirte... ¡ No llores! Y no tardaré en actualizar, vale? ^.^   
  
-Jessica Weasley: ¿ Te pusiste a llorar? T.T Parece que estuvo trsite el último cap... Yo lloré escribiéndolo!! ¡¡ Mi pobre Ron!! T.T... y pobre Hermione... aunque... nada es seguro, pero la idea de que va a morir es como una punzada en el corazón, tienes razón. Es cosa de ponerse en el lugar de cualquiera de los personajes para sentirla. Oye, una pregunta... ¿ En qué página leíste la historia? Night está en Plumas y Pergaminos, Pottermaniacos [ hasta el cap 2 v_V], y... creo que en ninguna página más además de esta, claro. Yo sé que no lo copié. Si no es una de esas páginas, ¡ Me han copiado a mi! O_o Aunque lo dudo, la gente no hace eso... ¿ cierto? ._.U ¡ Dime cual página es porque me quedé con la duda!   
  
-Jenny Anderson: Aquí está la mitad de la respuesta de lo que Draco va a hacer aquí :p Pues si, le preocupa la Gryffindor... quizá más de lo que demuestre. Es que, además de ser apasionada por la pareja Draco/Hermione, creo que los dos harían buena amistad porque son inteligentes, y rodeados de amigos que no siempre los entienden. Ellos son un poco más fríos e irónicos, más... realistas en cierto punto. Por lo menos yo lo veo así, aunque...quizá a Hermione el caiga mal un chico que es tan manipulador... pero si es tan guapo, ¿ Qué importa? xD jajaja Bueno, bueno, ¡ Es un fic! :) Jenny, en vdd no recuerdo si me dejaste review en Las dos caras de la Luna [a pesar de que he recibido re pocos en los ultimos caps... a Prosópito, se me ocurrió el cap 6 y 7... *--------* Recuperan el StiLo :D ] , pero... si no... dejame el review en la historia! xD jajaja Chica, ya leerás lo que se me ocurrió :P  
  
MIL Y UN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! Me hacen muy feliz, me suben el ánimo y mejor aún, me dan anas de escribir. ¡ Me alegran la vida, chicos! xD  
  
ByEs.  
  
AkanE. 


	8. capítulo VIII

Night.  
  
Capítulo Ocho.   
  
Ron apoyó los brazos en el alféizar de la amplia ventana, y cerró los ojos disfrutando el suave viento que golpeaba en su rostro. Aquella noche, una de las últimas que Ronald Weasley pasaría bajo el techo del Hospital San Mungo, el cielo estaba iluminado por millones de estrellas de todos tamaños, además de por una luna menguante blanca y radiante. El viento corría por entre la hierba desordenandola despreocupadamente, y los arboles se sacudían sigliosamente como esperando también ser atendidos por la brisa freca de verano. Se sentía el aroma a tierra recién regada mezclado con el de las flores, y por un momento era posible para Ron Weasley olvidar todo lo que le ocurría y sólo ser un espectador de aquella bella naturaleza, un espectador pequeño, sin importancia, como una hormiga en un bosque a la que nadie observa y a la que nadie hace sufrir, ya que, aunque sea por un momento, embelesado ante aquella obra que se desarrolla con desenvoltura frente a sus minúsculos ojos brillantes, no puede producir sentimientos de agonía, decepción o ira. Sólo está allí, mirando, de pie ante un mundo enorme que no le presta atención.   
  
Últimamente, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. En el mes que ya acababa, el quinto que Hermione cumplía estando en aquella fría habitación de hospital, había recibido una nota de Draco Malfoy, el mismísimo mortífago que era padre del hijo que Hermione esperaba, que decía que él estaba buscando un medio para curar a la que decía era su amiga desde sexto año, y que necesitaba todos los datos que él pudiese sacar del hospital respecto al extraño caso de Hermione. Él, sin sentir plena confianza hacia los propósitos de Draco Malfoy, hizo lo que este le había pedido y hace tres días había le enviado una carta con aquella información. Los medimagos, por otra parte, le habían dado la poco favorable noticia de que Hermione no estaba respondiendo positivamente al nuevo tratamiento, ya que apesar de que ahora podía interactuar con los demás normalmente, leer, e incluso dar paseos matutinos, su energía se acaba al cabo de unas horas y sus defensas bajaban considerablemente, al punto que podía, con solo un descuido, contraer una enfermedad que la matara al instante. Y Harry, desaparecido hace trece días, luego de haber ido a enfrentarse, junto con la mayoría de los de la Orden, a Voldemort.   
  
Todo en en último mes, demasiado rápido como para poder asimilarse. Ron por un momento creyó en que quizás Malfoy podía curar a Hermione, pero luego las palabras de los medimagos, tan seguras, tan frías, tan... tan verdaderas, mutilaron toda esperanza que pudiera albergar su corazón. Y ni siquiera tenía a su amigo, o a alguien que en verdad lo entendiera, a su lado, para poder contarle lo que ocurría, desahogarse, gritarle, alguien que lo abrazara, que aunque fuera inútil le ofreciera una partida de ajedrez para distraerse, o que le dijera " Vamos a nadar al lago", ... cosas estúpidas que siempre es necesario escuchar en los momentos difíciles.   
  
Y no había nadie.   
  
Solo, allí, más solo que nunca. Acompañado solo por sus sentimientos, por su miseria, por su agonía, su tristeza, su vacío... Su vacío, aquel agujero en el alma que cada día se iba haciendo más grande, que cada segundo absorvía algo más de la poca felicidad que le quedaba, que iba tiñiendo todos sus recuerdos hermosos de tristeza y desesperación.   
  
La vida, al fin, estaba perdiendo todo el sentido que podía tener. ¿ Y si Harry, si todos, fallecían? Solo quedaría él, allí, en algún rincón del mundo, bajo la sombra de sus recuerdos, ahogándose con sus lágrimas, afixiandose con el aire, golpeándose con los ruidos de un mundo infernal que ya no lo comprendería.   
  
Suspiró.  
  
Un grillo cantó en medio de la hierba.  
  
Sintió unas ganas terribles de correr, correr para siempre, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, destrozando todo a su paso sin importarle nada, solo gritando, despojándose de todas sus tristezas, olvidando todo, ... tan solo irse, desaparecer...   
  
Pero sabía que no podría. ¿ Cómo iba a hacerlo? Él se quedaría hasta que llegara aquel día que soñaba noche a noche. Hermione aparecería vestida con una túnica hermosa, como la que había usado en el baile de cuarto año, con el pelo hermoso, los ojos brillantes como cuando se le ocurría una idea fantástica, una sonrisa enorme, ... y diría " Ron, ¿ Ves? Todo ha salido bien". Él la abrazaría, se deleitaría sintiendo el perfume de sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel, ... y reirían, y reirían por siempre, porque al fin la vida recobraría su sentido, porque al fin todo habría valido la pena, porque al fin... sabría que los milagros existían.   
  
Miró nuevamente, con los ojos vidriosos, hacia la noche, que susurraba un cuento a la luna y al bosque, que parecía ser de amor. De repente, un gemido lo sobresaltó, y Ron volteó hacia la cama donde dormía Hermione. Esta estaba sentada, con las sábanas en el suelo, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
  
- Hermione, ¿ Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado, mientras se levantaba. Buscaba con desesperación en su cabeza el movimiento de varita y las palabras que tenía que decir para que un sanador acudiera, y mientras más se empeñaba en sacar aquella información de su mente, más parecía bloquearse el acceso a los pensamientos que no fueran recientes-. Hermione... Vamos, háblame... ¿ Qué te duele? ¿ Qué poción debo darte?...  
  
La única respuesta fue que Hermione soltara otro gemido de dolor, mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojo y perlas de sudor brillaban en su frente. Se tocó la barriga, que se notaba ya bastante bajo su ropa blanca, y sonrió entonces, para sorpresa y desesperación de Ron.  
  
- Contracciones...- Murmuró, suspirando. Intentaba mantener la calma, al parecer, porque respiraba con fuerza.   
  
- ¿ Contracciones?- Preguntó, sintiéndose como al borde de un abismo- ¡ Pero si tienes...! - Ron se detuvo de repente- ¡ Ya tienes nueve meses, Hermione!   
  
- Lo sé... - Susurró esta, sonriendo.  
  
El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la noche cuando apareció una sanadora en la puerta, con rostro enfadado.  
  
- Señor Weasley, hace dos horas usted debería haberse marchado- Le comunicó-. Sabe cual es el horario de visitas, y aunque Maruth le haya permitido quedarse hasta las diez,...  
  
- ¡ Sanadora! ¡ Hermione tiene contracciones!- Exclamó Ron, interrumpiéndola- Y eso significa que... ¡ Vamos, haga algo!   
  
La sanadora dirigó su mirada a Hermione, que volvía a contraer el rostro de dolor. Con un movimiento de varita llamó a otros medimagos, que a los segundos después transladaban a Hermione hacia la Sala de Partos de San Mungo.   
  
Ron, mientras esperaba afuera, nerviosísimo, trató de escribir una nota a Draco Malfoy, posiblemente la única persona que podría estar en condiciones para recibir una carta en esos momentos, pero la mano le tembló tanto que las letras no lograron juntarse jamás en un orden entendible sobre el pergamino. Luego pensó que aquello era una estupidez: Malfoy también era mortífago, y de seguro estaba enfrentándosele a Harry, a Dumbledore...   
  
Entonces, justo cuando se encontraba entre aquellos pensamientos tan poco esperanzadores, se escucharon varios ruidos afuera del hospital. Todos se asomaron, los enfermos - que eran demasiados para aquella habitación-, y el personal del hospital, por la ventana. Afuera se veían muchas luces de colores, demasiadas, y a Ron le recordó los fuegos pirotécnicos con que los muggles celebraban el año nuevo. Y, claro, eran muy parecidos. Luces de color amarillo, rosa, rojo y anaranjado brillaban maravillosamente en el cielo, y a Ron, por una fracción de segundo, se olvidó que de probablemente Hermione estaba dando a luz en ese mismo instante. Entonces brilló una frase en el cielo que dejó a todos atónitos.   
  
" Hemos ganado la segunda guerra"  
  
Nadie pensó en que quizás los muggles estaban preguntándose qué significaba aquello, ni en que, quizás, aquel mensaje podía provenir del otro bando, el del Innombrable. Y justo en ese momento, ocurrieron las cosas más bellas que podían haberle pasado a Ronald Weasley:  
  
Apareció un rayo en el cielo, amarillo como el sol, igual a la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente. Y cuando todos estallaban de felicidad, gritando, abrazándose, gimoteando y llorando de alegría, hubo un extraño silencio repentino que dejó escuchar, en toda su magnitud, en toda su gloria, el llanto de un bebé.   
  
Entonces Ronald Weasley supo que los milagros si existían, y que ya no había de qué preocuparse : Todo estaría bien.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nota de la Autora.   
  
Sin duda, este es el capítulo menos triste de todo el fic, y el más esperanzador, sin duda. Espero que les haya gustado, y que me manden sus opiniones... Y, a propósito, si van a mandarme e-mails^^ prefiero que lo hagan a akane_wakashimatzu_de_lioncourt@yahoo.com, ya que si los mandan a hotmail, es probable que queden en Correo No Deseado y el servidor me los borre- no suelo revisar muy amenudo esa carpeta-. ¿ Ok? De todas maneras, muchas gracias a sus reviews anteriores, y como planeo subir este capítulo de inmediato, no alcanzo a contestarlos... ¡ Ah, y poR supuesto! También mil gracias a las chicas que me mandaron e-mails, les aseguro que me han subido muchísimo el animo... en el próximo capítulo les contesto :D Aunque, luego de esto, pueden sacar sus conclusiones, claro... pero yo les daré una pista: Yo si creo en los milagros! ^-^ - Aunque pensé en no creer en ellos-.  
  
Besos!  
  
Akane. 


End file.
